daltonfandomcom-20200222-history
Historic Dalton
This actricles applies to Dalton, as it was during March 2012. ---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; "| Motto: '''No Official Motto |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; "| '''Anthem: Далтон, Далтон |- !Capital |St. Robertsburg |- !Official language(s) | *English *Daltonese |- !Demonym |Daltonese |- !Government |New Canada |- !Arch Wig Lord of Dalton |Robert Garside |- ! Wig Lords of Dalton | Martin Garside and Alfie Lait |- !Population |10 |- !Established ''' |10th December 2011 |- !Currency |Micen and Cristo |- !National Animal |Chicken |- !National Drink |Milo |- !National Dish | Dalton Salad |- !National Sport |Capture the Flag |} Dalton (Cowenhassian: Далтон) is a micronation and constituent country of the New Canada located on the northeast part of the island of Great Britain. It consists of four enclaves of England, the United Kingdom. Dalton became a constituent country within the New Canada when it merged with two other micronations. Background Dalton was founded by Robert Garside, it is loosely based on the USSR and Prussia. It consists of two privately owned properties and there territory, as well as an abandoned allotment, an acre of land on the Moon and and about a two acres allotment compex (claimed, not yet owned). These make up four Cantons. The nation is a Socialist Rebublic which has has a Arch-wig Lord and two Wig Lords holding the most executive power. Dalton is commonly, but incorrectly mistaken as a Monarchy. Also, Dalton is in the gap between a Fifth World and Sixth World micronation. History Dalton was founded by Robert Garside and consists of two privately owned properties and there territory, as well as an abandoned allotment, an acre of land on the Moon and and about a two acres allotment compex. These make up 4 Cantons. The first property is the Arch-Wig Lord' house, a city state (Canton) and the capital called St. Robertsburg. The second property is Gaterburg, another city state (Canton). The third "territory" is an abandoned alotment know as "The Die of The Dead", it is an exclave of Gaterburg and is used as a military base, the territory is disputed and has caused a period of hostility with a neighbouring alotment owner. The third Canton is known Anjing Kampung gila, and is an allotment complex the biggest Settlement in Dalton. The fouth Canton is known as "Quadrant Hotel" is an acre of land on the Moon. The nation has a Arch-wig Lord and two Wig Lords holding the most executive power. Rule and Government {C The nation is ruled and controled by New Canadian Government which is ruled by the citizens, who change the country based on votes of issues delivered to the Royal Families of New Canada by vote collectors. Robert Garside is the current standing Arch-wig lord of the nation and Field Marshal of the Military of Dalton, Arch-Wig Lords are elected by the people, a new election takes place ebery four years, Arch-Wig Lords are the equivalent of a President. Wig Lords are elected every four years as well and are second in command of Dalton's Affairs, there are two Wig Lords at the moment, Martin Garside and Alife Lait, there will soon be an election to solve this problem. Territory Divisions Dalton is divided into Cantons, these are 1st level administrative divisions within Dalton. Dalton's territory held within yellow border, cantons are marked with a purple label. (Map is outdated) List of Cantons *Cowenhasse *Gaterburg and DOTD *Anjing Kampung Gila (Claimed, not yet owned) *Quadrant Hotel *Stableland Language Cowenhassian Cowenhassian is the official language of Dalton, a variation Williamsian but uses th Cyrillic which is the second nation language of Dalton, it is only spoken in the Canton of Cowenhasse where it is the official language. Dalton is the only country of New Canada to convert from Lantin to Cyrrlic when writing Williamsian. *Аа = Aa''' *'Бб = Bb' *'Цц = Cc' *'Дд = Dd' *'Ее = Ee' *'Фф = Ff' *'Гг = Gg' *'Хх = Hh' *'Ии = Ii' *'Йй = Jj' *'Кк = Kk' *'Лл = Ll' *'Мм = Mm' *'Нн = Nn' *'Оо = Oo' *'Пп = Pp' *'Ӄӄ= Qq' *'Рр = Rr' *'Сс =Ss' *'Тт =Tt' *'Уу =Uu' *'Вв =Vv' *'Ўў =Ww' *'Ѯ ѯ = Xx' *'Ыы = Yy' *'Зз = Zz' *'Чч = Ch' *'Шш = Sh' *'Яя = Ya' *'Щщ = Shch' *'Єє = Ye' *'Юю = Yu'